Gold, Gems, Ambrosia
by tofu-melon
Summary: [SasuNaru].Narutocentric. Kind feelings... gold. Sweet smiles... gems. Love and Compassion... ambrosia. Yet I have no gold nor gems nor ambrosia... [BIRTHDAYFIC FOR YAOILOVERS]


**Gold, Gems, Ambrosia**

By XxMaster-ExX

**ONE-SHOT**

Disclaimers: Hee... Narutodoesnotbelongtome!

Warnings: Shounen-ai, spoilers, and stuff

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY YAOILOVERS!! YOUR STORIES ARE THE BESTEST!! ELLI HAS ENTHUSIASTICALLY WRITTEN THIS FOR YOU AND THIS IS THE FIRST BIRTHDAY FIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN SO BE HAPPY!! LOVE YA!

------

Loneliness, that pain... something crying could never fix...

Every evening coming home to an empty house and letting my mask shatter across the room... it's an everyday ritual... and I step upon those shattered pieces.

All of this is more than enough to break my heart.... it's enough to make me want to grab a broken mirror piece and slam it into my heart.

By why do I live today? I don't know... to tell the truth, I never really knew my excistence for living, except to be scorn, to be hated, to be that unwanted demon fox...

That was then... this is now...

"_Sasuke! Jerk!"_

_"Shut up... you're so loud..."_

Even if they are cold eyes, they aren't like the other's... they don't see me with the same hatered that everyone else looks at me with. Those cold eyes that make me feel empty inside... it makes me sick... it makes me want to puke out my innards uptil I'm completely bare of everything.

I felt lonely...

Sasuke understands what it's like. To be alone.. always... and forever. He knows what it's like to cry yourself to sleep at night until you're sick of it. Just damn sick of it all...

Sasuke... he's once called me his greatest friend... but then attempted to kill me for the sake of raw power. Is that what power is...? Killing off what is important to you and stripping yourself bare of that light you've once had... confusing yourself... losing youself....?

It was all sick... and it infuriated me... it made me angry enough to bring out the demon inside. I swear at that moment I was itching to grab Sasuke's hair and drag him all the back... I wanted to take him back...

But before that, there was that battle... no one but us saw it... experienced it... and I was sorta happy about it. The memory itself wasn't the best to think back to... but the fact they only we shared the memory made it special.... it made me feel light...

Kind feelings... to me... are more precious than gold. Sweet smiles... at me... are more beautiful than gems. Their love and compasion... for me... it's like ambrosia from the gods. But I have no gold nor gems nor ambrosia... all I have is that single smirk from Sasuke that was implanted deep inside my own heart.

Smirks, to me, are quite insignificants as I get them everyday, but Sasuke's smirks... I have to admit are breath-taking. Smiles from Sasuke... are probably much more. But I'm not here to fangirl about the bastard... I'm not here to tell about my sob-story of a life... I really don't know why I'm here today.

_"Naruto... what are you doing?"_

_"... playing in the rain..."_

_"Che' Dobe... you're gonna get sick that way."_

_"I know... but... colds are nothing... they can't stop me..."_

Colds can't stop me... at this point nothing can..

_"Naruto..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Naruto..."_

_"What?"_

_"Naruto..."_

_"... Sasuke..."_

_"... Thanks..."_

_"... ...... anytime..."_

Sasuke's kindess... to me... are the source of my joy. His smiles... at me... have always blinded me. And his love and compassion... for me... is enough to let me forget about everything else...

If there's anyone that needs to be thanking someone it's me, Sasuke... my friend...

"_Sasuke..."_

_"..."_

_"... n-nevermind..."_

_"... dobe."_

I love you...

-END-

Ohohohohohoho!! I'm so lame!! And corny! And so sappy! I can't write a proper angst fic without putting the sap in there! FEEL THE SAPPINESS OF ELLI!! Anyways this fic is for YaoiloverS because she makes the bestest fics ever! I'm sorry for the lateness of this fic but yea... anyway... I love ya and your fics!! XP


End file.
